


BAMF!Mama Stilinksi and How Stiles Got His Name

by ScratchyWilson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabblesque, Gen, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Name Changes, Not!Fic, Pearl-Clutchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of not!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAMF!Mama Stilinksi and How Stiles Got His Name

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have enough emoticons and capslock to be a true not!fic, but I didn't spend time making up names and this only got a cursory copy-edit so I'm calling it a drabbly not!fic. 
> 
> Thanks to TheOneCalledeli for wrangling my awkward sentences and being patient even when I say, "Don't worry! Take your time!" and proceed to nag her for the next three days.

So Stiles is six and three-quarters, the three-quarters being very important, when he goes through a very pronounced independent phase. Stiles' mom totally understands that her son's declaration of, "NO! I'll do it myself!" doesn't mean that he doesn't need her (just only for the important stuff: getting things down from high shelves, checking his closet for monsters, you know, the BIG THINGS), it just means that his personality is developing and he's asserting himself. She explains this all to her husband who just sort of shakes his head and mutters, "Psychologists," under his breath before kissing her cheek and heading off to work. 

Mama Stilinski is completely supportive and lets Stiles dress himself, even if the other mothers shake their heads and whisper to each other about that Stilinksi boy wearing red shorts and rainbow-striped socks with his favorite Batman t-shirt, make his own lunch, even if the kitchen's a complete mess and they end up being 15 minutes late for school, and helps him move his bed so that he can look out his window as he falls asleep because he says the stars keep him safe. Basically Stiles is being Stiles even at six and three-quarters and his mom _gets_ it. So she doesn't worry about what the other mothers think because her kid is happy.

It's on his seventh birthday that Stiles declares he will no longer answer to any name but Stiles. He doesn't explain where the name comes from, but he makes sure his parents understand that it's Stiles with an 'i' and not Styles with a 'y' and at this point both Mama Stilinksi and the Sheriff are too used to Stiles being just left of what all the parenting books and the Beacon Hills' PTA consider normal that they roll with it. Not that any of the Stilinksi family really give a shit about being normal. 

The next week at school, Mama Stilinksi makes sure they're actually a little bit early so she can talk with Stiles' teacher about his new name and because the teacher is a decent human being, and totally amused at Stiles' plain _Stilesness_ duitifully asks Stiles about his new name and whether he'd like to explain it to the class. Not that it goes very well.

The teacher asks for the class's attention, but these are second graders—attention is not their strong suit. 

"Mr. Stilinski has something to tell everyone," she says. And completely ignores Scott McCall asking if Stiles brought cupcakes for his birthday. Despite the fact that he brought in cupcakes for his birthay last week.

Stiles doesn't go to the front of the classroom, because that's where his teacher belongs, but he does stand up next to his desk and says, "My name from now on is Stiles Stilinksi. And it's spelled with an 'i.' S-T-I-L-E-S. Stiles."

None of his classmates really know what to do with information, so the day kind of continues pretty much the way it always does. Naturally the kids go home, and when their parents ask them what happened at school they explain that Stiles has a new name and he won't even turn his head if they use his old name. Not that his classmates can really pronounce that name anyway.

And of course, some mother, type-A, head of the PTA, Stepford wannabe, gets it into her head that this is obviously bad parenting on part of the Stilinksis. I mean, the father works all the time, and the mother is letting her child run around in Halloween costumes and dress-up clothes when it's March. Cue her Pearl-Clutching Concern.

So one afternoon when Mama Stilinksi is picking up Stiles from school, this Betty Busy-body waves Mama Stilinksi and Stiles over and starts going through the social niceties of how's the Sheriff? are you going to contribute to the class bake sale before broaching the subject of Stiles' new name.

At first she tries being incredulous. "I can't believe you let him call himself whatever he wants! Tomorrow he could want to be Stephen."

And Mama Stilinksi is just having none of her shit. "He could decide he wanted his name to be Princess Sophie and I'd respect that and him and call him Princess Sophie."

Betty Busy-body is now doubly concerned and offended because the Gender Roles! You can't confuse the poor boy! Think of the children! "Really, don't you think that's taking it a bit far? I'm just a concerned fellow parent you know, I don't want [insert Stiles' "real" name here] to grow up thinking the wrong thing."

And Mama Stilinksi absolutely _loses it_. 

"The only wrong thing Stiles could think is that I don't love him. Whatever name he wants to call himself is good enough for me. And whatever is good enough for his mother will be fucking good enough for some insipid, falsely-concerned, small-minded twit. And yes, I'll be bringing gingersnaps to the bake sale."

She storms off pulling Stiles behind her. Now Stiles doesn't really know what's going on, but he's pretty sure his mom used a bad word, like a really bad word, and she got mad at Betty Busy-body. But Stiles knows his mom doesn't get mad unless you've done something, like put-dirt-in-the-washing-machine **bad** , so he's pretty sure the lady deserved it. Mama Stilinksi buckles him into his booster seat and kisses both of his cheeks, which she normally only does on his birthday and Christmas. He scrunches up his nose and tries to wipe at his cheeks, but she doesn't let him.

"Stiles, look at me."

He may only be seven, but he knows something's up.

"If anyone ever calls you by any name other than Stiles, you tell me right away, okay? You picked this name, so you get to be called by it."

Stiles nods and starts to understand that his mom stuck up for him the way he stuck up for Scott when that fourth grader tried to tell Scott he couldn't use the swingset during recess. It's that moment in their old station wagon that Stiles thinks of any time he has a new teacher and has to explain that the name printed on the class roster isn't the name he'll be answering to. And Stiles just sort of sticks. And Beacon Hills is small enough that people eventually get used to Stiles being called Stiles and not whatever his "real" name is. Especially when every two years or so someone tries to use his real name and they have to deal with Mama Stilinksi's wrath.

And when his mom dies, Stiles never once thinks about changing his name. Because all he can remember is that day when some woman whose name he can't even remember tried to shame him into being someone that he wasn't, and his mom was the one who told her to fuck off and let a seven year old make up a name for himself. And it didn't start off as anything more than he woke up and decided he wanted to be called Stiles. Not because he didn't like his real name or it was some nickname he and Scott thought up—it was just a spur of the moment decision. But his mom knew him and let him be himself. So he never stops going by Stiles, because that wouldn't be true to himself—which is everything his mother wanted for him. 

And he can't disappoint her, even if she's no longer around to make sure he doesn't.


End file.
